A Dress,A horse, A bracelet and something else
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: Tiempo atrás Klaus estuvo enamorado y le rompieron el corazón. Luego de mil años de una vida fría, dura y materialista, un cruel Klaus vio llegar a una linda chica en un lindo vestido azul...
1. a dress,a horse,a gift & something else

Mi primer KlausxCaroline, desde q los vi en el episodio 3x11 (Our town) no deje de pensar en ellos juntos, tienen mucha química, y mucho que tratar entre ellos, por eso da pie a una gran historia, espero que los escritores de la serie hagan algo genial con sus personajes y la relación que poco a poco crece entre ellos, por que claramente Klaus esta interesado, y para un hibrido de 1000 años…supongo que es algo importante.

Es mi primer fic después de una temporada sin escribir, solo me vino la inspiración y una gran deseo de plasmar todo, por alguna razón creo q estoy algo oxidada, así que paciencia sin mas…aquí esta.

A dress, a horse, a bracelet, and something else.

Un vestido, Un caballo, un brazalete y algo mas.

Con toda una velada elegante y misteriosa por delante, con enemigos ocultos a cada paso y artimañas y conspiraciones tejiéndose en cada rincón, un expectante Klaus trata de fingir que esta interesado en el bla,bla,bla de esa banal humana que tiene delante, mientras que su mente se encuentra lejos, piensa en cierta invitación que ha mandado temprano en la mañana, a cierta persona que espera…acuda con cierto regalo caro, y…

Klaus POV:

-Mire distraídamente hacia la entrada y para mi placida sorpresa allí esta ella, radiante como siempre parece estar, se ve deliciosamente tímida, paseando su mirada alredor de la sala, al mismo tiempo ella luce determinada, aun mas para mi gusto, ella esta usando el vestido que elegí para ella, le sienta perfecto, como un guante, si mi corazón pudiese latir, estoy seguro que hubiese dado un vuelco al verla. Luce exquisita.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se crea en mis labios, si…estoy feliz de verla.

Enseguida ella se acerca a mí, altiva, determinada y sin sentirse intimidada, es algo que de verdad me atrae de ella.

Cuando estamos frente a frente …

-Buenas noches…- le digo suavemente. Notando que luce aun más perfecta de cerca, una de las cosas buenas de ser convertida en vampiro en la adolescencia, mejillas rosadas, piel tersa, me provoca extender mi mano y acariciarla, su cabello como oro brillante, todo en ella me apetece.

Ella me observa un segundo, antes de hablar nerviosamente.

necesito un trago…- dice rápidamente y se aleja de mi aun mas rápido, y eso fue todo…un primer encuentro de menos de 20 segundos…que acaso llego a los 10?

Puedo sentir su rechazo como ráfaga helada y eso solo me hace querer estar más cerca de ella. La observo alejarse…sonrío para mi mismo, esa chica tiene algo…

El vals empieza a sonar, y entonces veo mi oportunidad, dejo mi copa de champán a un lado y le ofrezco mi mano, no sabiendo muy bien como lo manejare si me rechaza.

-Podría darme el gusto de tener un baile conmigo my lady?

Ella sonríe nerviosa, solo un poco, luego toma mi mano, de nuevo pienso en ese corazón desbocado dentro de mi pecho, un corazón fantasma, muerto hace siglos, latiendo descontrolado por…una sensación fantasma? Tal vez una ilusión.

Justo ahora solo estoy feliz por que la tendré entre mis brazos.

Comenzamos a bailar el vals, hay una docena de personas a nuestro alrededor pero solo tengo ojos para ella, todo el salón baila al mismo compás, pero yo solo siento el nuestro, la observo, detallándola, quiero saber que piensa y no quiero perderme ninguno de sus movimientos, ella también me mira pero baja la mirada tímida, una pequeña sonrisa en esos rosados labios, tal vez mi intensa mirada le incomodo, procurare no volver hacerlo.

Tomo su mano y su cintura y ella deposita su pequeña y delicada mano sobre mi hombro, también mortífera para cualquier humano de la sala, ocultando su verdadero poder de destrucción, ese que yo mismo aplico cada vez que quiero por que así soy, para que negarlo, me podrían considerar un sociopata, un asesino despiadado y cruel, egoísta…y para colmo me interesa esta linda y pura poco-sabe-de-la-vida adolescente/vampiro , pero ella aprenderá, tiene toda la eternidad para hacerlo, y yo estaría mas que extasiado de ser su mentor, su maestro o tutor como le quiera decir…por el resto de la eternidad.

Recordando que recientemente su padre/odia vampiros había muerto, decido decirle algo.

-estoy feliz de que vinieras…-Digo notando que no aparta su mirada de algún punto detrás de mi, al girarnos veo q observa a mi hermana con el humano llamado Matt, uno de sus ex…

-si bueno...era elegante caviar o algo aburrido- me responde despectiva.

-escuche lo de tu padre…- estoy apunto de decirle algo con respecto a que lamento su perdida cuando ella me interrumpe abruptamente.

-no, enserio no, no vayas por allí.- me dice como el filo de una navaja, comprendí que es un tema delicado para ella, y que ya que no soy de su agrado, tal vez no sea su persona favorita apara hablar de eso.

-Muy bien entonces, hablemos de temas mas alegres, veo que tienes puesto el vestido que te di- digo por fin sacando a colación el tema que quería conversar desde hacia rato.

-No es que haya tenido mucho tiempo para ir de compras- dice sarcásticamente.

Yo solo asiento, ya me esperaba una respuesta como esa.

-y que hay del brazalete que te di?-dije viéndolo en su muñeca, aunque tampoco se me había pasado de alto cuando ella había llegado a la fiesta.- Era una opción ponértelo?- contraataco yo.

Ella también lo miro luciendo solo un poco culpable, pero no respondió, mantuvo el silencio y entonces solo seguimos bailando.

Pienso en algo para romper el hielo nuevamente.

-Eres una gran compañera de baile- digo tratando de ser lo mas amable posible, algo que se me hace difícil, pero con ella lo intento y no solo eso...intentarlo es un placer.

Se que lo hice bien cuando ella alza su cabeza orgullosa y altiva.

-Tengo que serlo, fui Miss Mystic Falls…-me respondió.

Se me escapa una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Lo se.- le respondo suavemente, ella solo me observa durante un momento detenidamente.

En cuanto la música se detuvo ella se deslizo rápidamente fuera de mi alcance, como una mariposa, y de nuevo se perdió en la multitud. Me aleje también de la pista de baile, tal vez ella necesita su espacio justo ahora…pienso, decido dejarla un rato mientras observo como se desarrolla la fiesta, todos parecen felices y divertidos. Pobres humanos con una vida que pasa tan rápido y es tan inesperada, viviendo en un pueblo maldito, condenado a repetir su historia, ajenos a que solo son piezas de un juego en el que yo juego con los vampiros y otros seres sobrenaturales que juegan con ellos, decidiendo quien vivirá y quien no, creyéndonos dios.

Mantengo vigilados a mis hermanos, aunque nuestra madre haya puesto la paz, y quiera que estemos de nuevo juntos como familia aun no me fío de ellos, y tampoco estoy muy seguro de ella, parece que cada quien esta en lo suyo. Veo a Elena y Stefan hablándose… tristes amantes alejados repentinamente, por mi…si, pero la doble Petrova esta mejor sola, aun si es para y por mi conveniencia también.

Los veo escabullirse, pero se que Stefan no podrá ni se arriesgara a compartir mas que palabras con la chica.

Mi hermana se encuentra bailando con el otro Salvatore ahora, me fijo, sintiendo el desagrado llenarme, es solo un baile, me digo a mi mismo.

Por otra parte de nuevo mi mente esta en Caroline Forbes, ella puede estar en cualquier parte, así que aíslo su esencia de las cientos que hay en la mansión, no es muy difícil tiene un aroma particular, especialmente para ser vampiro. Su aroma se había quedado grabado en mi mente desde que estuve en su habitación esa noche…salvándola.

Flores y sutil vainilla, perfecto y delicado, lo sigo guiándome hacia afuera, ella esta allí parada, mirando uno de los caballos de los carruajes, me acerco a ella en silencio y pienso en cual será mi próxima pregunta. De nuevo, ella me interrumpe.

Me ve llegar y su boca se abre ligeramente.

-te gustan los caballos?- pregunto

-no pienso hablar contigo…hasta que me digas por que me has invitado.- me dice sonando realmente convencida de que no me hablara. Por supuesto no quiero que eso ocurra.

Pero me gusta que me pregunte y no hago mas que sonreír complacido mientras le respondo con sinceridad.

-Me agradas, me gustas…es tan difícil de creer? –le digo poniendo todo en eso.

En cuanto las ultimas 7 palabras salieron de mi boca ella clavo su mirada en mi.

-pues…si!- me responde

Yo río un poco... – por que? Eres hermosa, fuerte, y estas llena de luz! Te disfruto…- le digo.

-bueno hablo de eso, por Tyler.-

-pensé eso entre ustedes dos había terminado- le digo

si, por ti y tu raro vinculo con el! – me dice a la defensiva, algo molesta.

-entonces no estas hablando por eso- le respondo calmadamente.

Ella se queda en silencio, solo mirándome como si fuese...un bicho británico raro...si.

De nuevo se muestra indiferente.

Yo asiento y miro al imponente animal.

-sabes…lo caballos son lo opuesto a las personas, son leales,mi padre me cazo por 1000 años y lo mas cerca que estuvo fue cuando mato a mi caballo favorito, le corto la cabeza con una espada. como advertencia – le dije. Y no entiendo como todo me sale tan fácil cuando estoy con ella, es como si pudiese develar secretos, y me siento completamente a gusto con eso. Con ella.

Se ve algo afectada por mi historia.

Puedo notar que su mirada se suaviza y baja la guardia, pero no es condescendiente. Eso me alegra.

-Alguna vez consideraste sentarte con tu padre y hablar sobre eso? – me pregunta…tan inocente, e ilusa.

-me temo que los problemas con mi padre eran un poco mas complejos que los tuyos.- le respondí

Ella asiente con su cabeza y frunce sus lindos labios.

Puede ser, pero yo deje a mi padre irse sin remordimientos.- me dice fríamente.

Siento algo retorcerse en mi interior, las cosas no van bien, presiento.

-y Para responder a tu pregunta…si, me gustan los caballos.- me responde un momento después.

-pero también me gusta la gente, y resulta que yo también le gusto a ellos…a si que estaré adentro.- dice con una notoria brusquedad, parece que tiene muchas ganas de salir de aquí.

Y de nuevo se esfuma…y me deja…otra vez.

Pero yo iré por ella...otra vez, sino no, no seria un sociopata ni insistente vampiro de 1000 años.

Que otra vez…se ha enamorado…

Existe una llama en ella, en la cual quiero arder.

Y de nuevo me adentro en la fiesta siguiendo sus pasos.

-así que…que querias mostrarme? – me dice caminando hacia el interior del cuarto que tengo exclusivamente para arte, el Mio.

-una de mis pasiones.- le respondo señalando los cuadros en las paredes.

Ella se coloca al frente de uno de gran tamaño de un paisaje…

-impresionante…que acaso los guardias del Louvre no están con verbena? - dice observándome.

Yo no puedo evitar reírme con la idea.

-si bueno, ese es su error…- respondo.

-y que hay de esto?- ella pregunta mostrándome el brazalete en su muñeca. Yo sonrío. De nuevo complacido de que me pregunte.

-De donde lo robaste? –

-Eso…es una larga historia- le respondo, ella me observa a la espera de que continúe y me disfruto el momento.

-pero ten por seguro que perteneció a una princesa, casi tan hermosa como tu- le respondo.

Ella parece no creerse ni una palabra de lo q dije rueda sus ojos mientras sonríe pero inverosímilmente, parece que mi comentario no le ha sentado bien, y siento en mis ojos arder con lagrimas sin brotar, y que nunca lo harían, por que no se puede ser tan débil, por un momento no se que decir, si alejarme o acercarme, y me arrepiento de haberle dicho eso, no puedo mas si no tratar de reparar el daño hecho.

Suspira…un gesto tan humano, tan perfecto, si no fuese de cansancio…

Ella observa mis bocetos regados desordenadamente sobre la mesa. Casi sorprendida.

-espera un segundo...tu…tu hiciste esto?- me pregunta

-si, de hecho uno de mis paisajes esta colgado en la ermitaña…no es que nadie lo haya notado- digo siendo algo orgulloso a cerca de eso pero al mismo tiempo modesto.

-Alguna vez has estado?-

Ella niega con su cabeza, sus mechones rubios rozando su rostro…oh…que afortunados.

-no…nunca he estado, en ningún lugar.- dice con timidez. Y entonces se me ocurre una letal y de alguna manera romántica idea.

-te llevare. -

Ella me mira con sorpresa. Como si fuese una broma.

-adonde quieras ir-

-Roma?,Paris?- ella rueda sus ojos, pero sigue riendo, vale la pena verla reír, entonces trato de dar el toque final tal vez le guste.

-Tokio?- pregunto finalmente, ahora ambos reímos, el momento no podría ser mas suave y relajado.-

-wooow!… -me dice como si estuviese yendo muy rápido

-Debe de ser muy genial solo chaquear los dedos y tener Todo lo que quieras no? – me pregunta entrecerrando los ojos y con una intrigante sonrisa.

No se muy bien a que se refiere con su pregunta, si algo bueno o malo, ni con que intenciones lo dice. Así que no se que responder por un segundo, podría arruinarlo todo, y mis sospechas se confirman un segundo después.

-es por eso que coleccionas híbridos? Un pequeño sirviente que te lleve a lugares y te traiga cosas…- me dice fría y seca- como todo buen vampiro. Toxica, algo que va mas bien con Rebekah o Katherine.

Me sorprende su cambio tan drástico de completamente relajada a la defensiva...Aunque tal vez pienso con una punzada en el pecho… q ella realmente nunca estuvo relajada.

Ahora soy yo quien inconcientemente se pone a la defensiva, y siento algo amargo deslizarse por la garganta, asqueroso sentimiento.

-estas suponiendo.-le respondo entre dientes.

-ah no? Entonces por que necesitas a Tyler?- Ella dice enfrentándose a mi, para ser pequeña siento su furia e ira crecer dirigidas hacia mi.-deja de controlarlo! – regrésale su vida! – me dice como tratando de que yo entre en razón.

Yo empiezo a sentir mi furia aumentar también, es peligroso, para ella, desearía que se callara para no tener que odiarla en este momento.

-Sabes, esta ha sido una noche divertida, pero creo que es tiempo de que te vayas. – le digo calladamente, conteniendo toda mi ira, tal vez todo esto fue un maldito error pienso.

Si mi mirada pudiese matar…y la suya también, estaríamos en graves problemas.

-lo entiendo, tu padre no te quiso por lo que supones que nadie mas lo hará- me dice lentamente, para dejármelo bien en claro.

-y Es por eso que tu controlas a las personas, o los engendras, o tratas de comprarlos! – dice mientras veo como se quita su brazalete y mi alma…si es que tengo una, cae destrozándose al piso, y empieza arder cuando ella tira el regalo rudamente a nuestros pies. Trato de mantener su mirada, para no amilanarme ni dejar que vea lo angustiado y destrozado que me encuentro con sus palabras como dagas.

-pero así no es como funciona! – prosigue –tu no conectas con las personas por que no tratas siquiera de comprenderlos!- me dice como ultimo golpe, por que así es como siento sus palabras, ella se da media vuelta y abro mi boca, pero no sale nada, ni un sonido, no se que decirle, como responderle o contraatacar,

Y de nuevo se ha ido…

Lo peor, es que todas y cada una de las cosas que me dijo son ciertas, eso es lo que mas me molesta, lo que mas me duele, pero nadie nunca deberá enterarse de eso.

Luego de mi ira inicial, por arruinar todo, aunque tal vez era inevitable que pasara, me doy cuenta de que muy pocas personas se me han enfrentado de esa manera, tan fuerte, y el hecho que esta chiquilla vampira de menos de un año lo haya hecho con semejante furia, sabiendo muy bien que tengo la fuerza suficiente para aplastar su cráneo…simplemente me deja anonadado.

La gente que me ha enfrentado lo ha hecho por venganza, como Stefan o mi padre, y se valen de artimañas para mantenerse con vida mientras lo hacen, como Katherine y Stefan y Damon Salvatore.

Pero no ella..no, ella fue completamente directa, sin protegerse con nada ni nadie, solo ella yo y su rabia contra mi. Darle merito…eso es lo que debería.

Ya no importa, tal vez todo esta perdido, tal vez no debía funcionar, solo se que tengo que hacer un ultimo gesto, y enterrar todo esto bien profundo en mi mente, no volveré a pensar en esta noche. Nunca más.

Así que me pongo manos a la obra, acuarela y papel, y en menos de 3 minutos a velocidad vampirica esta listo…

Me dirijo rápidamente a su casa, esperando que aun no haya llegado y dejo mi ultimo esfuerzo en su cama.

Observo su habitación un momento, me impregno del olor que flota en el aire, su olor, su cuarto tan típico de una adolescente, y me retiro de nuevo antes de que ella me encuentre y me deteste más.

Solo con mis pensamientos, me admito a mi mismo que tengo una coraza, es cierto, no dejo entrar a las personas, pero si ella no se ha dado cuenta, ella también tiene una, exclusiva para personas que la hieren, o a su familia y amigos, no la culpo, pero debería de saber que todos merecen segundas oportunidades.

Yo lo siento, mi coraza esta noche obtuvo unas muy profundas grietas, y no se si sea para mejor o peor, pero quien sabe, todo el mundo tiene corazas…y de alguna manera siempre hay un punto de quiebre, ella lo consiguió en el Mio, esta claro que…

Yo también conseguiré el suyo.

-Klaus

Bien y que les pareció adentrarse en la mente de klaus? Al menos como yo creo que debe ser…xD

Quieren leer mi final alternativo de esa escena? Lo subiré en un par de días gracias por leer!


	2. después de la discusión

Final alternativo, episodios 3x14

Klaus POV

-ella ha terminado conmigo, con mis esperanzas, mi alma, mis sentimientos, y solo con simples palabras, palabras como puñaladas, se esta yendo seguramente nunca mas me volverá hablar ni a mirarme, solo hacerme sufrir con fría indiferencia y todo estaba saliendo tan perfecto… yo no podría soportar eso, ni aunque matara cientos de humanos o engendrara miles de híbridos. Maldición! Ella tiene razón! Si que la tiene! Y por eso la deseo mas, a razón de eso decido hacer algo, porque ya no habrán mas oportunidades ni momentos, y pienso: es ahora o nunca!

La alcanzo antes de que salga del cuarto, moviéndome con velocidad sobrenatural…

Caroline. Se escapa de mis labios en un susurro, yo mismo notando que suena desesperado y frustrado y admito…que también algo temeroso…de perderla. De que sea demasiado tarde.

Es que ya ha sido mucho tiempo, solo, amargado y la única luz que he visto al final del túnel es la que ella es.

Tomo su brazo algo más brusco de lo que debería y la giro hacia mi, tan fuerte que ella choca contra mi pecho, tartamudea algo, luce aterrada, ella piensa que la matare.

-Por favor, no te vayas, yo…te necesito ahora, necesito de tu amor…Caroline…- digo tembloroso a cada palabra de mi impulsiva y desesperada confesión, veo sus labios y solo me basta pensarlo 1 segundo.

Me inclino hacia ella y junto mis labios con os suyos fuertemente, ella esta muy quieta, pero 1 segundo después sus manos en mi pecho empiezan a empujarme, yo la tomo firme pero suavemente por las muñecas para impedir que se aleje, empiezo a sentir algo de sabor en sus labios, no quiero que se aleje todavía, sus labios saben ligeramente a frambuesa, insisto y muevo mis labios contra los de ella y…. ella me devuelve el beso por fin…y de repente tengo la impresión de que mi corazón ha vuelto a latir, embargado por una nueva ola de energía y determinación sigo besándola esta vez mas suave y lento, quiero disfrutar del momento y que también ella lo haga, sus labios tersos se mueven tímidos y poco confiados, pero trato de darle seguridad, que se sienta segura conmigo, así que dejo ir sus muñecas de mi agarre, perro ella deja sus manos sobre mi pecho, dirijo una de mis manos a su cadera y la atraigo mas hacia mi, ella se deja y por primera vez en 1000 años siento que estoy en el paraíso y soy feliz. Con mi otra mano acuno su mejilla, acaricio su suave piel, luego acaricio su cabello y coloco mi mano en su nuca para profundizar nuestro beso, ella empieza a besarme mas segura, siento sus manos ascender por mi pecho y rodea mi cuello con sus brazos abrazándome, la tomo de la cintura la alzo solo un poco, luego teniéndola en mis brazos, camino a ciegas, mientras nos seguimos besando, y la siento sobre la mesa de roble frente a mi gran cuadro de un paisaje, que hacia solo minutos contemplábamos, entonces dejamos de besarnos y la miro a los ojos, desearía saber que piensa y como se siente, pero solo hay silencio en el cuarto, sus labios están rojos he hinchados por nuestro beso, y sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello perfectamente peinado al comienzo de la noche esta ahora algo despeinado, se ve perfecta.

-Klaus..yo..-

-shhh calla princesa, no tienes que decir nada si no quieres, no arruinemos el momento, estamos bien – le respondo.

Ella me observa sus ojos brillando con algo que aun no logro desentrañar, parece divertida.

-Bien…-me responde con un suspiro.

-Coloco ambos brazos uno a cada lado de ella para evitar que escape, somos como la presa y el cazador, la gacela y el puma.

Ella me sonríe, divertida, luego su sonrisa se vuelve un poco mas traviese y atrevida, como si supiera exactamente en que pienso.

-te deseo…de todas las formas posibles- le digo.

Ella se acerca a mi y deposita un casto beso en mis labios, sin dejar de mirarme ni sonreír.

-Ya hablaremos de eso- me dice al oído y siento escalofríos recorrerme.

En que momento se intercambiaron los papeles?-pienso

Sin esperármelo ni estar preparado me empuja tan fuerte que aterrizo en al otra punta de la habitación, ella corre hacia la puerta, yo sigo tendido en el piso sin poder comprender que ha pasado. Ella se voltea y se ríe un poco…adorable-pienso en medio de mi confusión.

Me guiña un ojo y luego desaparece de mi vista, me levanto lentamente.

-La verdad es que no comprendo a las mujeres- pienso riendo.

Estoy eufórico de lo que he logrado, nada podrá arruinarlo, ni siquiera Rebekah o Kol.

Pero en realidad…esto hay que celebrarlo, tal vez invite a Rebekah a tomar un humano o dos, así podríamos arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, y bueno…seria buena idea organizar otra fiesta- pienso sonriendo y viendo la puerta por la que mi doncella había salido.

Al fin y al cabo…no parecen hacerle daño a nadie, y tengo bien claro quien recibiría otra invitación-pienso mientras recojo del piso cierto brazalete y lo guardo en mi bolsillo…until the next time.

-Niklaus.

-y bien? Que tal estuvo? Pienso subir lo mismo pero desde el punto de vista de Caroline.


	3. después de la discusión Caroline POV

Final alternativo

Caroline POV

Estoy tan molesta que casi no puedo hablar, no se quien se ha creído que es ese insistente y acosador hibrido…no lo soporto!

Cree que puede comprar a la gente! O hipnotizarla, o amenazarlos para que hagan lo que el quiera! Pero no! No debería ser así!

Le digo todo lo que pienso sin ni siquiera tragarme nada, no se realmente que me impulsa a hablarle así a ese ser tan peligroso y mortal, y que puede matarme en un segundo, lo se, pero…tengo que sacar esto de mi pecho, supongo que por lo único que lo hago es por Tyler, es mi amigo y…espera mi amigo? Cuando dejo de ser mi novio/ fugado para convertirse en mi amigo?

Tal vez cuando ese alto y fuerte hibrido que esta delante de mi empezó a pretenderme y salvo mi vida?- dice una vocecita en su cabeza. Caroline piensa – genial, ahora mi conciencia a cobrado vida y me habla, me hablo a mi misma, que acaso me estoy volviendo loca? Hablar con este hombre es un suicidio y ahora hablo conmigo misma…toda va de mal en peor.-

El no deja de verme de esa manera, como si pudiese desnudarme con la mirada, yo siento que tiene rayos x…me siento expuesta, pero me gusta en realidad.

Ya va…que? Me gusta?- en que diablos estoy pensando! He acabado aquí, le escupí todo lo que pensaba y sentia de el en su cara.

Con ese hermoso pero tonto brazalete a nuestros pies, por que si, me lo arranque de la muñeca y se lo lanze de vuelta, para que el viese que yo no era fácil de comprar, tendría que apostar a mas, si quería que me fijase en el, mas allá de su extraño encanto, sus fuertes brazos, su sexy espalda ancha y ese acento que causa mas estragos que el calentamiento global…mmm donde estaba? ah si..yéndome de este lugar!

Le doy una mirada final, me doy media vuelta y recorro rápidamente los metros hacia la puerta.

Escucho un susurro, me llama…y luego siento una brisa a mis espaldas. Un segundo después y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar siento que toma mi brazo, muy fuerte, y me mente se nubla, no puedo pensar en nada mas. Y siento terror, cuando me voltea y choco fuertemente contra su ya de por si duros pectorales…oh my…

He firmado mis sentencia de muerte, por segunda vez consecutiva en mi existencia, habla de mas y ahora moriré, tenia que haberlo visto venir!

-Por favor, no te vayas, yo…te necesito ahora, necesito de tu amor…Caroline…- me dice, cada palabra temblorosa en sus labios, y yo no comprendo, sigo en shock, y no termino de procesar sus palabras.

El me mira como si yo fuese una presa,- corrección no me mira a mi- mira mis labios… que? – pienso cuando abruptamente mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos.

El me esta besando, realmente me esta besando, sus labios están contra los míos, y yo solo me congelo, no se como responder, todo esta muy mal...esto no puede estar bien, tyler….tyler,! no puedo hacer esto yo lo quiero y el a mi...verdad?

Empiezo a reaccionar y lo empujo, o al menos eso trato, es muy fuerte. Mis ojos están abiertos de par en par de sorpresa.

El toma mis muñecas y no puedo alejarlo, ni mover mis brazos, a pesar de que las toma muy delicadamente…eso lo siento. No me esta haciendo daño, y sus manos están tibias, se siente bien contra mi piel fría.

Mis ojos se cierran…

Sus labios son calidos también, y masculinos, nunca me habían besado así, de esta manera, tan profundamente, y yo estoy nerviosa. Por que me gusta y no debería ser así.

El mueve sus labios contra los míos y entonces yo empiezo a besarlo también, el disminuye la velocidad y me besa lento, suave, puedo notar unos muy buenos 1000 años de practica en el asunto.

Me siento torpe, como una niña en su primer beso, y no se por que…de repente el deja ir mis muñecas, pero yo afirmo mis manos sobre su pecho y me aferro a el. Su mano toma mi cadera y me lleva hacia el, mas cerca, se siente bien. El acaricia mi rostro, y casi me siento desfallecer, tyler hace mucho que salio de mis pensamientos, por ahora, solo siento. El acaricia mi cabello y mi cuello, y solo deseo que esto nunca acabe, lo quiero mas cerca de mi, quiero fundirme con el. Entonces rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, el me toma de la cintura con los suyos y me eleva del piso, siento que nos movemos pero realmente no me importa a donde, mientras este con el.

No pasa mucho tiempo y siento algo firme debajo de mi, estoy sentada, sobre la mesa frente a su paisaje, y el esta erguido frente a mi, en cuanto dejamos de besarnos, solo deseo mas, pero siento que hay cosas que decir. Conversaciones inconclusas.

El me mira intensamente.

Y siento que debo decir algo, una disculpa, una excusa, por que no pudo haber sido tan perfecto…

-Klaus…yo…- comienzo pero el me interrumpe antes de que pueda terminar.

-shhh calla princesa, no tienes que decir nada si no quieres, no arruinemos el momento, estamos bien – me dice suavemente. Siento que se crea una tonta sonrisa en mis labios, me acaba de decir princesa, comos si fuese niña de 8 años, el de verdad estaba aun en el viejo mundo pienso divertida.

-Bien…-digo lentamente. Más cómoda, sabiendo que no tengo que hablar por ahora.

El coloca ambos brazos a mi lado, y me mira como un tigre a un conejito.

Como el cazador y la presa…

No hago mas que sonreír, se ve sexy, desenfrenado, listo para mas, se ve seguro y confiado, como antes…

-te deseo…de todas las formas posibles- me dice lentamente, midiendo sus palabras.

Los vellos de mi piel se erizan y siento escalofríos recorrerme bajo la piel, de solo imaginarlo…imaginarnos en la cama, enredados en las sabanas y en el cuerpo del otro hasta el amanecer. Y la única forma de hacerlo, es saliendo de aquí, ahora.

Me acerco a el y beso sus labios por un segundo.

-Ya hablaremos de eso- le digo al oído y siento como el se estremece bajo mis palabras.

Se que no se lo espera a si que lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas, lo veo volar por el aire y aterrizar fuertemente y con un golpe sordo del otro lado del cuarto, antes de que se recupere, salgo de allí, pero antes, al llegar a la puerta me volteo y lo miro, el se ve confundido y solo me causa gracia me río y le guiño un ojo y luego salgo de allí.

Me siento bien, casi feliz, ese beso…Abia sido increíble y definitivamente sentí cosas que no había sentido antes. Con nadie, creo que quiero estar con el..pero..el ha hecho cosas horribles a mis amigos, a la gente que quiero, se que el puede enmendarlo, pero no le daré el gusto de tenerme en tampoco tiempo, lo haría sufrir un poco, me divertiría y tal vez…un día, bueno…ya veremos que pasa.

-Caroline


End file.
